Lamiashy (Hiatus)
by Summer Waves YT
Summary: When Fluttershy goes into the Everfree Forest to find a fare flower and some rare berries she finds a magical flower that turns her into a lamia. She soon learns that she has to fight off new instincts, will she be able to or will she fall victim and lose herself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Angel I'm going out now I will see you soon," said Fluttershy. Fluttershy walked out her front door heading out. She was going out into the Everfree Forest to find a rare kind of flower that was rumored to make the best tea ever and a rare kind of berry that she heard that tasted delicious. If she found them she would invite her friends over for some tea and berries. She soon made it to the edge of the Forest, hesitating she said to herself.

"Come on Fluttershy you've been in this forest like a thousand times, you are brave, powerful, and strong." Fluttershy took a deep breath she was always scared of the forest even after she learned there was nothing to fear the idea of the scary Everfree Forest always stuck with her. She took one last deep breath and with a basket in mouth she took off in the forest. The next hour was very uneventful, being scared only by a stick snapping then finding out it was only a squirrel and that one manticore that got a thorn stuck in its paw again but other than that it was very uneventful. Fluttershy eventually came across a small grove of bushes and flowers, and in the middle of the clearing, she found the berry bush and flower she was looking for.

"Oh my, today is my lucky day, if these rumors are true me and my friends will be in for quite the treat," said Fluttershy to no one in particular. She then proceed to walk over and pick the berries and flower. She picked a few other plants she knew that was tasty, and would be good for a rainy day. She was about to leave when something caught her eye in the distance. There was a faint glow off in the distance, it was hypnotic in a way. For some reason, she felt compelled to go near at least see what it was she found herself thinking.

" _it wouldn't hurt to look,_ " she thought as she was subconsciously walking toward the origin of, the glowing object. She soon saw that it was a.

"Flower," said Fluttershy she felt a little uneasy about how a flower could emit such a glow but still it was like it was calling out to her, after about a minute of examining it she slowly and carefully picked it, ready if something happened. To her relief, nothing happened... except that the flower never stopped glowing.

" _Well at least this will be a nice source of light for the way home,_ " thought Fluttershy, as it did get pretty dark in some parts of the forest. So Fluttershy headed home the flower lighting her way. She finally got home around sunset. She opened the door to find Angel waiting for her.

"Hi Angel did you miss me I missed you, and I got some of your favorite berries," said Fluttershy. Angel then proceed to hug one of her hoofs in gratitude, Fluttershy started to nuzzle her favorite little bunny. After a few seconds, she headed to Angel's food bowl and looked through her basket and got out a few flowers and berries that she knew Angle loved. Angel quickly moved over to the food and started to chow down. Fluttershy made her way to the kitchen to make her bedtime tea, and to place her basket on a high enough self so Angel wouldn't get to it. She found that she felt compelled to make the tea with the special flower today. She followed the compulsion hesitantly not wanting to get rid of the flower but she did follow it. She soon made her tea and found that it was very delicious, and proceeded to drink the whole pot.

"Nothing like a nice pot of tea to help me get to sleep," said Fluttershy.

"Angel it's time to go to bed now," beckoned Fluttershy, while heading to her bedroom. Angel quickly hopped to her side heading to the same place as Fluttershy, they both got into bed Angel snuggling up to Fluttershy for warmth.  
"Goodnight Angel," cooed Fluttershy as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy woke up with with a start. She had a restless dreamless sleep, but still felt refreshed. Fluttershy looked next to her to see if Angle was up already and to her surprise he was, she usually had to wake him up, then she looked up the window.

"Oh my Celestia, it's noon, I gotta get up," said Fluttershy. She quickly rolled out of bed ready to flap her wings to avoid hitting the floor but to her surprise she faceplanted. After a few seconds of catching her breath, she realized she felt heavier than usual, it is then when she looked back, and what Fluttershy saw chilled her to the bone, instead of her normal body she had a 15-foot yellow snake tail, with her butterflies (the ones on her cutie mark) going down the middle of her tale, and with underscales of blue (the same color as her eyes). Fluttershy let out a blood-curdling scream.

Twilight was walking over to Fluttershy's house. No one had seen her that day and she was worried that something happened to her. Then she heard a scream it sounded like Fluttershy. Twilight was immediately in a panic she bolted into a run arriving at the house in a few seconds. Not waiting to knock she quickly unlocked the door with her magic, seeing that Fluttershy was not in the living room she dashed up the stairs and burst through the door. The sight she saw horrified her.` "Flu-Fluttershy is that you," ask Twilight worried for her friend.

"Y-yes," answered Fluttershy breaking down into tears. Twilight hesitantly walked up to her friend she was very scared of snakes but seeing her friend in trouble made her forget about it.

"What happened to you," asked Twilight, giving Fluttershy a hug.

"I don't know I-I just woke up l-l-l-like THIS," answered Fluttershy in between sobs. Twilight made some tissues appear and started to wipe the3 tears from her friend's eyes. After a few minutes, Fluttershy calmed down.

"Fluttershy, are you okay," asked Twilight.

"Yeah, at least better when you came in," replied Fluttershy. This time it was Fluttershy's turn to ask a question.

"Twilight... what am I... how did this happen... can you fix... me," asked Fluttershy, her eyes wet with another round of tears just waiting to come out.

"Well I only know that you were somehow transformed into a lamia, half snake half pony they are rumored to have powers... about fixing you I'll need to do some tests, and I'll need some help from you to figure out what exactly happened to you to make you like this... did you do something different yesterday," said Twilight.

"I don't mind having some tests taken and about yesterday... hmm... all I did was look for some rare flowers and berries in the Everfree Forest I found them and, and...THE FLOWER... I found a mysterious glowing flower and made tea with it I don't know why I just felt umm compelled I bet it was that flower," said Fluttershy.

"I bet it was that flower to now if you feel like it I want to start the tests as some as possible so we can fix this," said Twilight.

"Yeah I think I can do some tests right now I just want to get this over with," said Fluttershy a bit of hope in her voice, while giving Twilight a small smile, Twilight smiled back

"Okay, well let start then... oh um can you move we should do it in the living room there is more space there," questioned Twilight.

"I think so I know a lot about snakes I think I can move like one," said Fluttershy, while she tried to move her tail. it took a few minutes but she eventually got the hang of it.

"Twilight I think I got it the trick is moving my entire body rather than different parts of it," said Fluttershy going while going down the stairs.

"Interesting," said Twilight while writing something down on a notepad.

"So shall we get started," asked Twilight.

"Yep let's get to it," said Fluttershy.


End file.
